


Freedom

by herwhiteknight



Series: ficlets within songs [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Yang was on her early morning run when she encountered something just slightly out of the ordinary. A young woman, barely older than herself, dancing on the sidewalks alone.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: ficlets within songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Free Woman - Lady Gaga

Yang was on her early morning run when she encountered something just slightly out of the ordinary. A young woman, barely older than herself, dancing on the sidewalks alone.

Yang slowed as she approached her from behind, then stopped. Her dark hair swung wildly to and fro in the weak morning sunrise as she bopped to whatever tune was playing in her earbuds, clearly barely aware of her surroundings. Yang glanced around a little nervously. It wasn’t like her neighbourhood was dangerous by any means but - well. She apparently had no care in the world.

“Uh, hey,” Yang called, tapping her firmly on the shoulder to gain her attention.

The woman whirled, her eyes alight with fire and excitement. Her grin was easy, wide. “Yeah?” she shouted before pulling her earbuds out. “Sorry,” she smiled, tossing her hair back.

 _Wow_. “What’s got you dancing like this so early in the morning?”

“I just left my ex,” she said, shimmying over to Yang’s shoulder, lifting her earbud up to her in a question. 

Yang blinked, then nodded. “Well, congrats!” she smiled back as colourful pop beats filled her ear. 

“These streets belong to _me_ now, y’know?” she beamed again, bouncing in place a little as she put the other earbud back in her other ear.

“That’s totally awesome, uh…,” Yang trailed off, fishing for a name. There was magic here she wasn’t going to miss out on.

“Blake,” she said, turning to face the same direction as Yang as she offered out her hand - not in a hand shake, but a connection all the same. “And you are?”

“Yang,” she replied with a gentle blush, taking it.

“Well, Yang,” Blake said, tugging on her hand lightly, an indication to walk in-step with her. “What if we owned these streets together?”


End file.
